Trapped
by OmniVamp037
Summary: New chapter up,Finally! Waking in a dark room mcgee tries to get through the terror hes about to endure
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Trapped (i couldnt think of a better title)**

**Rating M: for language, violence and some torture later on.**

**Disclaimer: NCIS and all its character and trademarks and blah blah blah do not belong to me. im only borrowing them and ill TRY to bring them back in near-mint condition. everyone else is mine. so no touchy.**

**A/N: this is just something i came up with one night. i took insperation from anywhere i could get it. srry if it moves a bit fast but i hope u like it none the less. please read and review**

**

* * *

**

**Trapped**

As McGee started to wake up and slowly opened his eyes to be met by darkness, the first thing he noticed was his blistering headache. It felt like the pain was surrounding his head and pushing in from every direction. He tried to put his hand to his head but his hand didn't move. As he tried to move his hand again he looked down and saw that his hand was heavily duct taped to the chair he was sitting in. As he tried to free his hand, it dawned on him that his other hand and both his legs were duct taped to the chair as well. He then started to wonder why his legs were slightly elevated. As he struggled to free himself, panic started to set in.

When he failed to release himself, he gave up and surveyed the dark room he was in. The room was so poorly lit McGee couldn't see anything. He couldn't even tell how big the room was. As he continued to scan the room a dark figure appeared across from him. At first he thought he was seeing things but the more he looked at the figure the more he could tell it was real. Even though the shadow-like figure remained still, McGee felt like it was looking down at him and slowly moving closer and closer. He squinted to he eyes and tried to make out who it was while at the same time afraid of finding out. Slowly the figure came into better view but was still too dark to see it completely.

McGee suddenly jumped when he saw the figure had a face. McGee started to panic more as he tried to remain still and quiet but his breathing was fast and loud. Even though the person hadn't moved the whole time McGee was certain that he would walk over to him and reveal himself.

McGee sat there in fear and not dared look away from the person covered by darkness as he stared back at him, not moving, not making a sound. McGee tried once again to get himself free but the duct tape held him firmly in place. His arm was so tightly wrapped he had trouble closing his hand completely. He then decided to ignore the figure and hoped he was only imagining the face as he wriggled around and tried to get any part of his body free.

McGee looked at the floor, occasionally looking up at the dark figure before quickly looking away. As McGee tried to struggle himself free, he realized that his chair was moving back and forth a little too much for an ordinary chair.

After a moment of struggling, he finally gave up once again and just sat there. He looked around the dark room trying to avoid looking at the dark figure again. Even after having a few minutes for his eyes to get adjusted to the darkness, he still couldn't see anything. Another person could be in the room watching him and he wouldn't know. He couldn't decide what was scarier, sitting in the dark not knowing what was hiding in the shadows or having the lights on and seeing the terror in front of him especially the dark figure across from him that continued to just stand their staring at him.

Even though he knew Gibbs and the rest of the team would be looking for him, in the back of his mind he was scared that they would not be able to get out. Sitting in the dark he wondered how long he would be here. He hoped the lights would be turned on soon so he could at least know who or what that dark figure is staring at him. There was no sign of any windows so he guessed that he must be in a basement.

The last thing he remembered was heading home after a hard days of work. The team was investigating the death of a marine Sergeant and his girlfriend. All day they looked for any clues or leads but came up empty till Abby finally found that some of the blood that was found at the crime scene had a different set of DNA than the marine or his girlfriend. After running the DNA through the database, they found a match belonging to a Bradley Summers. The team looked up the name and found that Bradley was the ex of the Marine's Sergeant girlfriend. So after some clever detective work McGee, Ziva and Tony concluded that Bradley got too jealous, snapped and killed them both. The team went to his house but were unable to find him, which led them to believe he was on the run. Although very plausible, Gibbs famous gut told him that something wasn't right.

So after a hard day, McGee went home hoping to finally get some rest. The last thing he remembered was getting out of his car and heading to his apartment. After that everything else was a blur. Next thing he knows he's waking up in a dark room tied to a chair with a blistering headache and for some reason the side of his head seemed wet.

McGee closed his head and tried to block out his headache but to no avail. He wished he could at least hold his head and wipe the warm water that's been flowing from his hair, past his right ear and down his neck. With that and his headache mixed together he felt like screaming out of frustration.

As McGee sat their still trying to ignore his headache, he started to wonder how long he's been in the darkness since he woke up. He had no way of checking the time and with no windows he couldn't tell if it was day or night.

An idea came to McGee that maybe he could get the tape off with his teeth. So he bent over and started to reach for his wrist but was unable to even touch it. He kept reaching and reaching but it just seemed too far away. Slowly it seemed he was getting closer and closer. McGee strained and pushed but still the tape was just inches away. After what seemed like hours, McGee finally gave up and pulled and struggled angrily. Out of frustration he let out a loud scream before finally giving up and sitting back in his chair.

He started to huff and puff out of anger as he looked around the room. He was getting annoyed and couldn't believe he was their tied to a chair with a bad headache. He then turned his attention to the dark figure in front of him still just standing there.

"Who are you," McGee said angrily, "why don't you just show yourself and stop messing with me? Stop trying to scare me because it's not working. Its just stupid."

The figure didn't say a word as it continued to stay in the dark.

"Why don't you just do something already," McGee said again, "I swear if I ever get out of here I'm going to torture you."

Again the figure remained silent and did not move from its spot in the darkness.

As McGee glared angrily at the figure, he felt a tear form in his eyes. He tried with all his might to stop it but the tear ignored him and ran down his face. After that his anger was replaced by a different emotion. More tears appeared from his eyes and went down his face as the pain in his head seemed to intensify.

"I'm never getting out of here am I," McGee asked the figure, "your never gonna let me go."

McGee closed his eyes and let the tears fall from his face. He wished he wasn't here anymore. He wanted to be home. He wanted someone to get him out of here. But he was worried that was never going happen. He was scared that he was never going to go home again. He was scared that he was never going to see his friends ever again and he was especially terrified that he would never get to see Abby again. Working so hard on this case he hadn't had a chance to see Abby all day. He wished he could at least said good-bye to her.

At that thought he started to cry a little more. He wished he could wipe tears from his eyes but the tape hadn't even let his hands move an inch. By now his hands were so numb he couldn't move his fingers. He wanted to get out and he was getting desperate.

"Please let me go," McGee said without looking up. Even though he knew the person in the shadows wouldn't respond, he continued to beg.

"Please, please. I won't tell anyone you did this. I beg you, I'll give you what ever you want. Just let me go. Please. What did I ever do to you? What ever I did, I'm sorry. Just please let me go."

The dark figure continued to stay silent as McGee continued to cry with his eyes closed. The frustration, fear, sadness and anger mixed together has gotten the better of him and with his headache, which was now unbearable, he just kept crying. He wished someone, anyone, would come and save him.

All of a sudden he was blinded by a white light atop of what he can now see is a staircase. The light was so bright he had trouble keeping his eyes open. He managed to squint his eyes and catch a peek of a man standing at the doorway before he flicked a switch and flooded the room with light. This made it even harder for McGee to see. He heard the man walk towards him.

Suddenly his chair started to move. As he wondered how this was possible, he opened his just a bit to survey the room. He suddenly remembered about the figure. He turned his head to try and look at who was the person in the room with him but before he could get a good look he was moved into a corner of the room out of view from the person. A voice then appeared from the man pushing his chair.

"Don't worry agent McGee," said the man as he walked to the front of McGee, "this will be over before you know it."

McGee lifted his head to look at the man but the first thing that caught his eyes was the glint from a large knife.

**TBC in the next chapter….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Who are you," McGee asked as he looked at the knife in front of him.

"I wouldn't worry about that," the man answered as he weld his knife in front McGee's face, "its not gonna matter at the end of the day, Agent McGee."

"Why not," McGee asked but he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"I'm gonna kill you," the man answered, "I just haven't figured out how I'm gonna do yet."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't really had time to decide. I just like to go along with what ever happens and hope it's really good. I even sometimes like to-"

"I meant why are you going to kill me dumbshit."

McGee didn't mean to snap but his headache was starting to make him mad but the man only responded with a soft chuckle as he walked behind McGee. McGee turned his head to try to keep an eye on his captor but the duct tape kept him from turning his body to get a better look. Still waving his knife around the man suddenly grasped it tight and smacked McGee on the side of his head with the end of the handle.

The pain shot through McGee's head like a bullet. Before he even realized it, McGee was screaming and writhing around in pain in his chair. It felt like his was going to literally explode. The pain made everything around him like a blur; even the laughter of his captor seemed distant.

After what seemed like hours the pain started to subside and McGee's was able to focus again. He noticed that his captor was face to face with him examining his head.

This is the first time McGee got a good look at his captor. He was a young man around his late twenties with short, combed back black hair. He had a small scar under his eye but other than that his face was clean and young. Wearing a dirty white shirt and blue jeans, McGee wondered how someone like him could do something like this.

"It looks like I reopened it," McGee's captor said.

Before McGee could ask, his captor got behind him and started to turn his chair around. McGee looked around him and realized that he was tied to a wheelchair. He then looked up and saw his reflection on a mirror hanging on the wall in front of him. He saw now why the side of his head felt wet. The right side of his head was covered in blood. The dried blood that was there before was now being covered by the new blood flowing down from the wound on the side of his head and down to his neck. Some of it was going down his forehead. Seeing his own blood flow from him started to make McGee even more scared than he already was.

"I was lucky to find a bat to knock you out," McGee captor spoke up atop of him, "otherwise it would have been more difficult to get you down."

Still looking at his reflection, something caught McGee's eyes on the mirror. He tilted his head to get a better look in the mirror and found it was a person on the floor. He tried to turn his head around to see but again was stopped by the duct tape. The captor, realizing what McGee was trying to look at, turned the chair around so McGee now faced a dead body sitting up against a wall.

Right away McGee recognized the body as Bradley Summers, the suspect he and the team were looking for. All the front of Summer's shirt was covered in blood and McGee could see why, Summer's neck looked as though it was sliced.

"Yeah that was my victim before you," the captor explained, "I almost had three, him and this other guy and girl but it was too much so I killed the other two right away and kidnapped him. Just hope you can last longer than him."

"What do you mean?" McGee asked nervously.

"I eventually got tired of playing with him so I killed him and when I get tired of you, I'll kill you too."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Because I love doing it. It's just so awesome to see someone in pain. I love to torture."

"Why me then? Why him?"

"Because you were so easy to get to. You were by yourself, not expecting a thing. You were an easy target and you'll seem like a good person to target."

As the man continued to talk, McGee tried to think of ways to get out. He was hoping by keeping the man talking it would buy him more time. Gibbs was too good, he couldn't possibly take him long to find him. Then again he doesn't know how long he's been knocked out. It could still the middle of the night and Gibbs wouldn't even realize he was missing. Right now he could be asleep. It might not even be that be late, he could be in his basement working on his boat oblivious to the fact that one of his own field agents is in an unknown basement, heavily duct taped to a wheel chair, his head flowing with blood and with his captor in front of him brandishing a knife, threatening to kill him at any moment.

"Enough talk," the man said suddenly, "lets get this ball rolling."

The man grabbed McGee by his shirt, raised his knife and brought it down. McGee thought he was gonna be stabbed but instead the man cutting his shirt open. Straight down the man sliced McGee shirt apart.

Still holding on to McGee's shirt the man held up his knife and smiled. McGee looked from the knife to his captor and back scared of what will happen next. Then with out warning the man let out a loud yell as he thrusts his knife at McGee's neck. McGee screamed and closed his eyes and waited for the pain but it never came.

He slowly opened his eyes and through the thin slits he could see that the knife was stopped inches from his skin. the man was laughing as he backed off. His soft laugh became louder before turning maniacal. As the man walked off still laughing, McGee sighed a breath of relief. On any other day he would of thought that was really ridiculous but considering the moment it actually scared him.

As McGee regained his breath, the man returned still smiling and with one hand behind his back.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took awhile to update. I accidentally broke my keyboard and had to get a new one so it took me a while to finish my story. It seems everytime I write a story, something happens that prevents me from updating it in time so from now on im gonna finish it before I post it. Any ways read and review, I hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

Smiling the man pulled out a gun from behind him and pulls the trigger. There was no bang or click. Last thing McGee saw was to clear strings flying towards him before a sharp pain shot through his whole body. Every muscle in his body tightened and locked up. He was completely frozen, unable to move and in incredible pain. All he could do was scream as loud as he could as electricity shot through his body like needles. He never felt such incredible pain. Then, mercifully the tazer stopped shocking him, but his muscles still twitched in pain especially where the needles stuck into his skin. Even though it only lasted five seconds, he thought it would never end. The pain was so much he couldn't help but start to cry.

He looked up to see his captor smiling and holding the tazer in his hands, his finger still on the trigger. If he wanted to he could pull it again and this time keep it on for longer than five seconds.

"Doesn't feel good, does it," the man said, "but then again you're a cop so you're probably use to it."

"Please," McGee pleaded as he saw the man raise the tazer again, "please, for love god don't-"

But before he finish, electricity jolt through his body again, making his muscle tightened again and pain shoot through him like a bullet. After what seemed like longer than five seconds, which probably was, the electricity was cut again.

"I could do this all day" the man said as looked upon his victim who looked close to passing out.

For a third time the man pulled the trigger, but this time the gun made a small fizzing noise before dieing out completely.

"Fuck," the man exclaimed angrily as he continued pulling the trigger but with no success.

Finally he gave up and threw the gun at McGee, which struck him in the face and fell on his lap. Frustrated, the man picked up the gun, pulled out the needles from McGee's stomach and thigh by the string, and threw it against the wall. He then walked to another part of the room out of view.

While he was gone McGee tried to fight through the pain that was starting to go away but still hurts. He was glad to have some bit of luck from having the tazer malfunction but then a sudden thought made him feel bad again. The tazer gun may have just been worn out from all the time its been used on the people before him. He may have been lucky but the people for him were probably not. Like Bradley Summer, whose body was still up against the wall where McGee was facing and acting like a constant reminder of what will happen to him.

The man, still angry, returned, walked up to McGee and without a word shoved McGee making him fall backwards and hit the back of his head on the floor, which really did not help his already splitting headache. Before he could shake off the dizziness though, his captor jumped down, grabbed him by the throat with both hands and squeezed as hard as he can.

McGee tried desperately to get his hands free but he couldn't do anything as he gasped for air. He could feel his captors fingers painfully dig into his neck as he squeezed tighter and tighter. As McGee was starting feel light-headed, the man released his neck. He then forcefully picked McGee's chair upright. But before he could catch his breath, he felt a cord wrap around his neck and squeeze it. this time couldn't get a breath in or out. all he could do was move his mouth like a fish out of water as drool seeped out. As the man pulled the cord tighter, McGee felt his eyes roll to the back of his head.

**TBC in the next chapter…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Everything went dark. Curious McGee looked up to see Abby standing in front of him smiling. McGee couldn't believe it. He's been saved. He was smiling as a wave of relief swept over him when suddenly, as quickly as it happened, he woke up.

For a couple seconds he didn't know what was going on but all memories rushed back to him as he saw his captor sitting on a chair next to a table with something in his hand. At first McGee didn't know what he was doing but then knew exactly what as the man put his hands up against nose and sniffed in deeply. The man coughed once and wiped his nose as he stood up, placed the small piece of paper he was holding on the table and walked up to McGee.

"Sorry about that," the man said, "I've have a bit of an anger problem "

McGee didn't answer but looked up at the man's face. His brown eyes were dilated and bloodshot.

"Do you do drugs," the man asked McGee but he didn't answer, "anything? Weed, coke, acid, meth? You're a cop so you must like confiscate a lot of drugs. Have you ever took some for yourself? Have you ever you know?"

The man put his fingers up to his mouth and inhaled deeply imitating smoking weed. He then grabbed his chair, pulled it up to McGee and sat in front of him. This time McGee just looked at the floor. He was finding it hard to not give up hope as time went on. At any moment, his captor will snap again and this time he probably won't survive it.

"You must get a hold of some good shit," the man continued, "lets take a look at your wallet, shall we?"

The man reached inside McGee's shirt pocket and pulled out his wallet and badge and opened it.

"What the fuck is N.C.I.S," the man said examining McGee's badge, "So Special Agent Timothy McGee. You look like a pot head to me."

He threw aside McGee badge then opened his wallet, pulling out the money inside.

"I'll be keeping this," the man said as he pocketed the money. He then spread out the picture holder and examined the pictures.

"You have some nice friends," he said, "Do they smoke pot with you? And who this girl your with? The one with the black hair? She's cute. I think I'll look her up after this."

The man suddenly jumped up from chair and dropped wallet as he saw McGee lunge at him angrily. McGee tried desperately to force himself free so he could attack his captor but the duct held. Seeing this the man started to laugh.

"Looks like I hit a nerve," the man said, "so she's your girlfriend. Who would have thought you be that lucky?"

As he bent down to pick up McGee's wallet, which fell near the wheelchair, McGee took his chance and head butted his kidnapper. The man responded by punching McGee's face.

"Your fucking crazy," the man said angrily before punching him again.

McGee could taste his blood on his lips and could feel it flow from his nose. He was starting to wonder how much blood he was going to lose by the time this ends.

The man grabbed McGee by his shirt and pulled on it, tearing it off his body, leaving McGee shirtless. McGee could see that his shirt was bloody. Both dry blood and fresh wet blood covered half his white shirt.

"God this is why I hate cops," the man said throwing aside McGee's shirt, "You guys don't give a shit about no one. I'm trying to be nice to you. Do you know what I've done to other cops? To all my other victims? The last cop I had here I burned his face with a welder and he screamed like a little bitch. He thought he was all bad like you, now he's out in a river somewhere dead."

As he talked, the man walked out of view and returned carrying a gun in his hand.

"And it's not just cops," the man continued, "its everybody. Just because I'm not like you, you call me insane. Just because I'm different you treat me like shit. You say it's the drugs and the music, I say it was you. Well I had enough. I don't give a fuck anymore alright! So fuck you, fuck god and fuck everyone!!! You don't know my pain but you know what-"

His outburst was suddenly interrupted by doorbell ringing from upstairs. The man looked up at the basement door as the doorbell rang again.

"You stay here," the man said to McGee without looking at him.

As he walked up the stairs, he said sternly back to McGee "make any noise and I'll kill whoever's at the door," then stepped out of the basement, closing the door behind him.

McGee was now alone. In his mind he was thanking whoever was at the front door for saving his life if only for a little longer though the more time he gets the more time Gibbs and the team have to look for him and hopefully save him.

This is the first time McGee had a good chance to look around the basement. Unfortunately Summer's body still lay nearby. He tried not to look at his body but the pungent smell just burned his nostril. It was a wonder he hadn't already thrown up.

He tried to distract his mind by examining the basement. The floor was just covered with trash. Old soda bottles and cans were scattered everywhere and a pizza box crawling with roaches lay in the middle of the trash. He could see that he was in the space directly under the stairs. Across from him was a large old dresser. Next to him was a table with his gun on it as well as a staple gun, various books, pencils and pens and papers that were scattered all over. He could see a large cockroach on it towards the edge of the table. He suddenly gasped as it jumped and flew past him. The paint on the wall was peeling and had stains all over it. McGee recognized some of it as old blood.

He brought himself to look at Summer's body again. He was sitting up against a wall with his hands at his side. His skin was an eerie bluish-gray. McGee couldn't see his face but with his head tilted he could see where his neck was cut. Instead of being bloody and wet, his neck looked as though it was painted brown with the dried up blood. Every so often he would catch a roach crawling on him. If past experience told him anything when his body is moved millions of roaches will scatter away from their former hiding spot the body provided.

Even though McGee has seen dead bodies before, it felt weird looking at Summer's. He hasn't moved since this whole time but technically there have been three people in the room. Maybe more if there are other bodies in the basement. It was weird looking at him. It felt as though he would get up at any moment as if he were pretending to be dead but in the end McGee knew he would never get up.

McGee lowered his head, looked at the floor and sighed. It felt as if he's been down here for hours. He had no way of knowing the time since there was no clock he could see. There was no window so he didn't know if it's still night or if has become morning. He didn't know if there was a moon or a sun lighting the streets outside.

Most of all he doesn't even know if Abby knows he's missing at all. For all he know she could be at her home getting ready for bed. She could probably already be asleep in her bed oblivious of what was going to happen to him. He wondered if she was thinking of him right now. Things between them were starting to pick up. They had planned to go to a local rock concert tomorrow night, or since he doesn't know how along ago he was kidnapped it could be tonight or even last night, but now it seemed he wouldn't be able to go with her at all.

McGee sighed again and continued looking at the gray concrete floor. He decided it was useless to try and break out of the duct tape that still held him firmly to the wheelchair. His whole body felt weak as he just sat there. His hand barely had feeling in them anymore. He closed his eyes as he felt his headache returning. Tears streamed down his face and fell to the floor. He kept his eyes closed as the basement door opened above once again.

**TBC in the next chapter…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Damn Jehovah witnesses. Since when do they come to this neighborhood," the man said aloud as he came down the stairs, "Have you found God? Ha!"

McGee opened his eyes but kept them to the ground as his captor walked over and sat across from McGee again.

"Have you found God," the man asked McGee but McGee only looked up so the man continued, "I didn't know I was suppose to look for him. Maybe that's why he never helped me. I wondered where he always was. Where was he when nobody ever listened? Where was he when I became an addict? Well it doesn't matter; I stopped believing in him long time ago."

The man pulled out the knife from his pocket and looked at it while McGee looked at him watching his every move. That's when McGee noticed the pale lines that were scars on the man's forearms

"I want you to feel my pain," the man continued, "I want you to suffer like I did my whole life. I'm gonna make you feel how it's like before I kill you."

The man started to furiously cut away the tape tying one of McGee's wrists to the chair. He did it so violently McGee was scared that he was going to slice his arm. As soon as his left hand was free McGee grabbed his captor by his shirt and fought to get his other hand free but the man got out from McGee's grip then kicked the wheelchair sending McGee flying back into the wall and hitting the mirror with the back of his head, breaking the mirror.

The man ran up and struggled with McGee as he tried to wrestle McGee's arm down but McGee fought with all he could hoping his captor doesn't stab him.

The man gave up and went behind McGee. McGee tried to turn his head but was again attacked as a black cord wrapped around his neck. McGee anticipated the attack and raised his hand to block it but unfortunately wasn't quick enough and was only able to get his fingers in.

McGee tried with all his might to pull the cord away but he felt his fingers go numb as he struggled to breath. But McGee wasn't going to give up that easy now that he got one hand free. He fought with everything he had but his own knuckles were digging into his own throat choking him.

In his mind McGee could hear Gibbs yelling at him not to give up, so reaching deep inside him he pulled as hard as he can till soon the cord was no longer choking him and he was able breath again. For the first to time since waking up in the basement McGee was smiling at the idea that he could actually escape. He was almost laughing when suddenly he felt a sharp sting across his wrist.

The cord loosened and fell to the floor. All color left McGee's face as he looked at his bleeding, shaking wrist in shock.

"I'm gonna enjoy killing you you son of a bitch," the man said angrily as he massaged his sore hands.

McGee didn't hear him but instead had all of his attention on his wrist and the blood that was running down to his elbow. Even though it was extremely painful, it wasn't the pain that truly got to him but the fact that it did happened. His hand was shaking and with his other hand still taped to the chair he didn't know what to do. Seeing his blood flow from the thin cut on his wrist seemed to confirm his worst fear that he would never be saved and he will die down here.

Oblivious to McGee however, his captor was rummaging in his drawer and pulled out a small pill packet. He popped out two of them and tossed aside the packet. As soon as McGee looked up from his wrist, the man rushed him. Before McGee could react the man forcefully shoved the pills into McGee's mouth and stuck his fingers in and attempted to force the pills down McGee's throat.

McGee gagged as he felt the three fingers on his town and down his throat. McGee tried to fight back but it hurt a lot to even bend his fingers. He tried pulling on the man arm but with the man's other hand holding his head, he found it impossible without his other hand so he repeatedly punched the man in his side as hard as he can but his punches really weak.

Finally McGee felt himself involuntary swallow the pills then the man's fingers sliding out. McGee coughed violently as he tried not to throw up. He could still taste the man's dirty fingers.

As McGee tried to collect himself, the man grabbed a nearby chair, sat across from his hostage and just watched him. In a matter of minutes McGee started to feel drowsy.

"This isn't the first time I gave a guy a roofie," the young man said calmly, "just be happy it's not poison or some-steroids shit otherwise you'll be awake the whole time as I torture you."

McGee looked at the man but wasn't able to concentrate. His eyelids felt heavy and his body weak.

"I think it safe now to cut the tape off," the man said.

Picking up the knife he dropped from the floor, he started to cut away the duct tape from McGee's other hand. As soon as his arm was free he tried to lift it but it felt as if weights has been tied on so instead it fell onto his lap. When McGee's legs were free he wanted to leap up and run as fast as he can but his entire body felt weak. He was even having trouble keeping his head up.

"Time to go for a walk there sleepy," exclaimed the man.

With one swift motion he grabbed the wheelchair handles and flipped it over sending McGee flying to the ground. McGee tried to stand up but as soon as soon as he was on his feet he fell backwards and was on the ground again. As he lay on his back he rubbed his face and hair with both hands. When he felt something wet drip from his forearm and onto his face he looked at his wrist and saw that he was still bleeding. Reminded of his situation he laid back, rested his hands on his chest and tried to stay awake. Part of him wanted to get up and get out but the other wanted to just lie there and sleep.

The whole time his captor was standing over him, smiling, with McGee's knife in his hand. He walked over and placed his foot on McGee's face and pressed on his cheek. McGee tried push the man's foot away but it felt like it weighed a ton and to make things worse he was facing Bradley Summer's body so now he was both sick and tired. He just wanted all this to end.

That's when McGee noticed a gold glint in Summer's hand. McGee could see that his hand was wrapped around a gold chain and attached to it, resting on the back of his hand, was a cross.

The man laughed as he put more of his weight onto McGee head and dug his heel in as if he was squishing a bug. The man looked at his victim below him and pictured ways to kill him. He gripped the knife harder as ideas popped into his head.

His thoughts were unexpectedly interrupted by distant loud banging upstairs. The man froze and looked up at the basement door. As the banging continued he took his foot off McGee's face, walked over to the table, picked up McGee's gun and ran up stairs without looking back at McGee.

Upstairs McGee could hear a commotion and the man screaming upstairs but it all sounded too distant to know what was happening. He managed to turn himself over but he didn't know what to next. He could feel himself drifting away. He didn't want to pass out because then he wouldn't know what will happen to him or where he will wake up next.

He got on his hands and knees then crawled to the table where he somehow managed to pull himself up to his feet. He had to use the table to stay up though. His legs were shaky and it hurted to bend his wrist but he was determined to get to the stairs. He took one step and right away felt the room spin. His body was leaning dangerously to the side but some how he didn't fall over.

He managed to take two more steps before stumbling and falling over. He was too tired to get back up again so he just laid there. He rolled over on his back and looked up at the stairs hoping the next person to walk down was Gibbs.

The commotion was still going on upstairs. McGee could hear shouting and gunshots. He couldn't understand what they were saying or how many people there were but he knew most of them came to rescue him and he hoped that they succeeded.

He started to close his eyes when the door above flew open with a bang. McGee heard his captor screaming and firing his gun desperately before falling backwards and tumbling down the stairs.

McGee then heard a familiar voice scream his name. He smiled as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs followed by more familiar voices. Soon he was looking up at three faces as they helped him up.

"Your gonna be fine Tim," Gibbs said as he placed McGee arm around his shoulder unaware that McGee's arm was now bleeding on his shirt.

McGee then felt Tony put his other arm around his shoulder and Ziva support him from the back.

As they walked back to the stairs McGee looked up to finally see the person that was with him when the room was dark. What looked back at him was a large ceramic statue of the Virgin Mary holding a baby. As they walked past her he knew she was looking over him the whole time.

With great difficulty they got up the stairs and into a kitchen. McGee looked out a window to see it very early morning which means he must been down there the whole night.

McGee closed his eyes and was starting fall asleep when something grab him. he opened his eyes to see Abby crushing him in a tight hug. He could she was crying but happy. He took his arm off Tony and wrapped it around Abby hoping to never let go.

* * *

**A/N: well I hope you liked it. Again sorry it took so long to update. **


End file.
